


Finally!

by donsboy



Series: Mixed Company [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Tony finally make love for the first time.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally!

Chase Williams had it bad. So bad that he was ready to climb the walls. Every time he though about Tony, he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He just knew Tony was the one for him because they had spent a lot of time together, and they seemed to be made for each other. Tony already let him call him “Daddy” when they were alone, and he knew enough tricks to keep Chase interested like he never had been before, but they had yet to make love.

Brett and Eddie liked Tony just fine. Sometimes the four of them would get together for drinks or dinner, and neither man said a word regarding the subtle changes they noticed in Chase's behavior. He seemed much happier and more carefree, and it was obvious that he adored Tony. That made Brett happy because he wanted the best for his friend, and if Tony was the best, then so be it! Eddie had made the faux pas of asking about Tony and Chase's sex life. Chase got upset and told him that it was none of his business. When Eddie related the conversation to Brett, Brett told him to apologize to Chase for being nosy.

One Friday night, the foursome were supposed to meet for dinner. Tony had gone to Diamond C Western Wear to buy Chase some new jeans, a shirt, and a new pair of boots. He wanted Chase to look extra special because tonight was THE night. Chase didn't know it, but a conversation he and Tony had recently was what set things in motion. They were making out on the couch when Chase went just a bit too far. Tony stopped him, and could see that he had hurt his boy's feelings.....

“What's the matter, Daddy? Did I do something wrong?”

“Not really, big boy..... I'm not quite ready for that just yet.....”

“Why not?”

“It's something private....”

“But you said there were no secrets between us....”

“I know I did, big boy, and there's just this one. I promise that I will tell you the secret very very soon....”

Chase gave what Tony had just told him some thought. Tony had never lied to him about anything, and if he said he would tell him, then he would. He did have one question for his Daddy …...

“You mean it?”

“Mean what, baby?”

“That you will tell me the secret soon?”

“I give you my word.....”

Chase curled up next to his Daddy and was soon asleep. Tony knew he needed to make good on his word soon. That's what led to the shopping trip for the new clothes for Chase.....

When Chase arrived home that evening, he was excited because he and Tony were meeting Brett and Eddie for drinks later. When he went to the bedroom, he saw his new clothes laid out on the bed. Tony was downstairs closing up the shop, and Chase decided to surprise him by showering and putting his new clothes on. When Tony made it upstairs, he called out to Chase. Chase told him to stay in the living room, and that he would be right out. Chase opened the door and stepped into the living room. Tony nearly had an orgasm immediately! Chase looked damn good in his new clothes......

“What do you think, Daddy?”

“I think you look good enough to eat, big boy!”

Chase blushed a lovely shade of red when his Daddy said that. He could feel the beginnings of a hard-on coming on, and was trying his best to control it.....

“Don' t be ashamed, Chase. Let it get hard if it wants to.....”

That made Chase blush even more so Tony decided to stop teasing the young man. He said he was going to shower and dress and would be out shortly. Chase turned on the TV while he was waiting for Tony. He thought back to what Tony had said about him looking good enough to eat. They'd been together for a month, and no sex. Tony had blown him one night after things got a little heated during a make-out session, but that had been the extent of it. Chase kept asking if it was his fault they hadn't had sex, and Tony reassured him that it was definitely not Chase's fault. Chase expressed his frustration with a tantrum of epic proportions, and his Daddy had put him in time out.

Chase's thoughts were interrupted when Tony came into the room. Purple silk, long sleeved shirt tucked into black velvet jeans tucked into black leather knee boots with silvertips and heels. It was all Chase could do to keep from falling at his Daddy's feet and begging him to fuck him right there on the floor! Instead, Chase looked his Daddy up and down and said; “You look very nice, Daddy.....” to which Tony replied; “Thank you, baby boy..... shall we go?”

The guys headed to the restaurant, and when they got there, Brett and Eddie hadn't made it yet. Tony found them a table and they ordered an appetizer to start. When Brett and Eddie arrived, Tony could tell immediately that the couple had been arguing. Things began to relax once the drinks and food arrived. The two couples visited and things were much smoother than when Brett and Eddie had arrived. To add some spice to the mix, Tony kept finding reasons to slide his hand under the table and between Chase's legs to give his cock a gentle rub or squeeze from time to time. Confused, Chase wondered why his Daddy kept feeling him up.

The hour began to grow late and everyone got ready to leave. Tony insisted on paying the check and everyone made plans to get together before the weekend was over. When Tony and Chase arrived home, Chase point-blank asked his Daddy why he kept feeling him up the restaurant......

“I was trying to let you know that tonight's the night, baby boy.....”

“You mean?”

“That's exactly what I mean!”

Chase could hardly contain his excitement. He was about to get the chance to make love with his Daddy. He'd wanted it for so long, and now here it was. He decided to follow his Daddy's lead so he wouldn't make a mistake. Tony beckoned for Chase to follow him to the bedroom, and Chase did so on shaking legs. Tony told Chase to strip and get on the bed. While Chase was doing so, Tony left the room to get his robe from the bathroom. He put it on and headed back to find Chase stretched out fully nude on the bed. Chase was more than a bit curious as to why his Daddy had his robe on, so he asked his Daddy why.....

“Well, big boy, I have something to show you.....”

“What is it, Daddy?”

Tony simply took off his robe and stood naked before Chase so he could see everything. Chase was in awe. His Daddy had a big one! He was so curious, and couldn't contain his questions.....

“Daddy, how big is it when it's hard?”

“It is 10 inches when fully erect.....”

“Is this why it took you so long to make love to me?”

“Chase, baby, I was afraid it would scare you away.....”

“It doesn't scare me......”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, sir.....”

Chase pulled Tony down onto the bed with him. They began to kiss, and touch, and lick, and explore. Chase zeroed in on his Daddy's big dick, and asked if he could suck it. Tony gave him permission and Chase got started. He swirled his tongue around the head a few times, and then began to suck in earnest. He got so carried away that he was deep throating his Daddy in no time. Tony kept up a stream of dirty talk to encourage Chase, all the while playing with Chase's engorged cock, and exploring forbidden places with his spit-slicked fingers. Tony began to lap at Chase's opening, hoping his boy would get the hint that he was ready to fuck. Chase raised up from Tony's dick and asked; “How do you want me, Daddy?”

“Tonight, you get to choose......”

Chase quickly lay in his back and began slowly jacking his dick. Tony knelt between his legs and eased the head of his cock inside. He could feel Chase tense up, so he gently stroked his cheek and told him that Daddy wasn't gonna hurt him. He could feel Chase relax and he eased a bit more of his cock in. Chase soon got in the groove and was bucking his hips to meet his Daddy's thrusts. Tony knew it wouldn't be much longer so he told Chase he was getting close. Chase stroked his cock faster, saying; “Make me cum, Daddy....” Tony picked up the pace, and soon Chase's chest and belly were covered in thick strands of hot cum. Seeing Chase cum sent Tony over the edge, and he pulled out to shoot all over Chase as well. 

The two collapsed on the bed, panting and breathing heavy. Chase reached for Tony and asked him a serious question.....

“Does this finally make you my Daddy?”

“Yes, big boy, it does indeed.....”

“I want you to know that I promise to try and be the best boy I can for you.....”

“I know you can do!”

“By the way..... Daddy, I love you.....”

“I love you too, big boy.....”

 

THE END


End file.
